This invention relates to a process for converting fluidized cracking catalyst fines to useful shaped compositions.
Commercial fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) processes generate catalyst fines due to abrasion in FCC riser reactors and in regenerators. Catalyst fines which are not recycled have to be disposed of and may cause environmental problems because they generally contain metal contaminants. Thus, it would be desirable to convert these catalyst fines to useful products. The present invention is directed to a process for treating FCC catalyst fines and then shaping (e.g., extruding) them so as to make composites which are useful as sorbent materials.